


Undressing This Hot Mess

by Azelto



Category: Julian Casablancas - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, POV First Person, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: “Will you sing to me, Julian? Your pretty voice and nothing else, not even your clothes.”
Relationships: Julian Casablancas/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Undressing This Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> The OC can be imagined however the reader wants

Julian is a work of art, olive skin glistening with sweat, too hot to want to stay in his clothes. I pin him up against the hotel room wall, my hand ghosting over the bulge in his jeans. It’s a good thing his wife is hundreds of miles away. I smirk at the thought of her finding out that Julian is about to get fucked by a man nearly half his age.

Soft hazel eyes, now heavy with desire, stare at me in desperation. His voice is low, dripping with need the way his lips might drip with honey.

“Please…” He whines, and I know he just wants me to fuck him and get it over with. Wants me to take him fast enough to stop him from being reminded the shamefulness of what he is about to do.

But I want to draw it out, let him feel the shame.

I kiss him, hard. His lips are soft and warm, and his mouth tastes of something sweet. He kisses back, putting his tongue in my mouth. I wonder when the last time he saw his wife was, what with how needy he is.

“Will you sing to me, Julian?” I lift his chin with my hand when he tries to look away. “Sing to me while I’m fucking you. Your pretty voice and nothing else, not even your clothes.”

That makes him gasp, rutting against my stomach.

I take his hand and lead him to the bed. We sit down, and I lean towards his left ear. He thinks I’m going to whisper a secret, but then I miss his ear and instead kiss the mole on his cheek next to it.

“I once heard that moles mark the place where a person most wants to be kissed. Do you think that’s true?”

“I… have no idea.” He says.

“Maybe we should experiment more to try and find out…” I kiss his mole again. “I’ve always liked this mole, how long I’ve wanted to kiss it… Do you like that?”

“Uh, yeah… feels nice.”

I wonder if his wife ever kisses him there.

“Let me take your jacket off…”

After doing so I take his left arm in my hands. I kiss his wrist, then leave a trail of kisses all the way up his forearm until I reach the mole on the underside of his arm, near his elbow. I kiss it, again and again.

“Such pretty arms… I hope the rest of you is this pretty.”

I start with his clavicles. It’s easy to pull the collar of his shirt down just enough to put it on display. As I cover it with kisses, he groans in his soft voice, and I notice his sweat smells of cumin. Running my hand down his chest, I can feel his heartbeat. My tongue traces the lines of his clavicles, and I know it must be unbearable for him to be teased like this. But the soft bit in between his clavicles is far too tempting to resist. I suck on it until a bruise forms. He’s panting the whole time, knowing he won’t be able to wear low necked shirts for the next few days if he wants to keep the secret safe.

With a wet pop I remove my lips, looking at the new addition to the masterpiece that is his gorgeous body.

Turning my gaze downwards, I lift up the bottom of his shirt, just enough for a sneak peak. He’s got a bit of hair on his stomach, and it’s dark. The tip of the ‘V’ of his lower stomach is visible, and it’s this that I go for.

As soon as I start stroking his thigh fold, he takes a sharp breath and his muscles tense. He’s beyond ready, but I still want to get him even more flustered. So I keep on teasing his thigh fold, and his breathing only gets faster.

“How long are you gonna keep this up for?” His voice cracks after I’ve played with his thigh fold for a good couple of minutes.

“Until I get bored.”

He starts trembling, and I wonder if he’s in pain from so much need.

“Promise you’ll sing for me?” I ask.

“Yes… yeah, I promise, can you just…?”

“What? What is it you want, Julian?”

“Ugh, just fuck me! I want you to fuck me, I’m so goddamn horny and you’re driving me insane!”

I laugh. “Very well. Off with your clothes now.”

I help him tear off his shirt and trainers, then his jeans, socks and boxers.

The sight of him naked is enough to make my mouth water; he’s far from muscular but that makes him so much sexier. Like the mole by his ear, his imperfection makes him perfect.

“Now, do I want you on your knees or on my lap?” I appraise his erection, which is leaking cum, the liquid dribbling down his length. He shivers, and not from the cold.

“Actually,” I say, “why not both? I hope you’re good at saving your cum. Into my lap first.”

I am about to lie on the bed, when I have an idea. “Wait – your jacket.”

I pick Julian’s leather jacket up from the floor and tell him to put it on. Somehow the sight of him wearing just the jacket and nothing else is so much hotter than him being completely naked.

Now I lie down on the bed, and give him the lube. I watch him squat over my legs with his back to me as he preps himself. The way his hands shake slightly, and how he falters for a moment before putting his fingers in is endearing – I can tell he isn’t used to this.

When he’s ready, I undo my fly and pull my dick out, then he lowers himself onto it. He lets out a sigh of relief once he’s full of it.

He starts to bounce up and down, and I’m mesmerised by the way his ass cheeks wobble as they slap my thighs. He lets out little moans of, “Uh… uh… uh…”

“Remember your promise?” I say.

He stops moving for a moment and clears his throat.

“Sing ‘Selfless’, please.”

And he does. He sings along to the slapping of his skin against mine. It’s like my own private concert, but so much better. Again, this version of the song is imperfect; he’s so into his pleasure that his voice sometimes cracks or he forgets the words. I cannot stop staring at his ass and his lower back peeking out from below his jacket; the contrast of the black leather against his olive skin.

When he finishes ‘Selfless’, I make him get on his knees of the floor. For a moment I just stare at him, bent over and desperate; what would his fans, or even his wife, think if they could see him like this?

As soon as I thrust my dick in him, he yelps, and I grab a fistful of his gorgeous hair.

“Now Julian,” I run my index finger down his throat. “’Qyurryus’ is my favourite song. Will you sing it for me?”

He nods, the begins.

With one hand still in his hair, I use the other to grab one of his ass cheeks. It is pleasantly round and warm. The inside of him feels as soft and hot as his voice – but he’s having trouble with ‘Qyurryus’ because the different voices are hard to replicate when you’re being fucked in the ass.

I bend over him, stroking his leather jacket, then squeezing his pecs. I notice the difference between the cold leather and the softness of his body.

And then he’s trembling violently and can only stammer the lyrics.

"Come for me, my pretty songbird,” I say.

I grab his dick and he squirts all over the floor; I come inside him soon after.

Once we’re both done, he’s shaking; no doubt this was the first time he’s been penetrated. I take him to the en-suite to get him cleaned up. I hope he likes the idea of a hot bath with scented candles.


End file.
